


Ich war Dumm

by Moonshadowcat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshadowcat/pseuds/Moonshadowcat
Summary: Ein kleiner OS über mein Lieblingspaar. Nichts allzu Schlimmes. Mal sehen wie es gefällt.





	

**Mal sehen, diese kleine One-Shot ist über mein Lieblingspaar. Etwas anders und vielleicht werden einige meckern. Könnt ihr, aber das Ende macht für die Geschichte ab.**

****Disclaimer: Nicht von Square Enix oder FF gehört mir, aber ich finde Seph und Cloud sind ein hübsches Paar.****

> Zusammengezogene blaue Augen funkeln einen Mann an, der grinst „Was? Dämlichkeit muss bestraft werden. Und du warst dämlich.“ Ein Kopf senkt sich und es wird gedacht „Stimmt, ich war dämlich. Den Seeleuten zu vertrauen mich heil in Junon abzuliefern. Aber das hier? Igitt!“ Nun verschränkt der Besitzer der blauen Augen die Arme „Und was soll ich dieses mal tun? Wenn du sagst den Präsidenten betören erschieß mich lieber gleich, mach ich nicht. Also?“ „Oh du wirst heute mal einen „Gast“ haben der etwas spezielles ist, was ganz spezielles. Er hat ne Menge Gil hingeblättert und Corneo meinte, du wärst seine Kragenweite. Lena wird dir helfen dich umzuziehen, er wartet im Raum 4.“ Augen weiten sich leicht, das war ein Raum der eigentlich nur für die Reichen vorbehalten war, ein Kopf nickt „Wo ist Lena?“ „Wo sie immer ist, den Flur runter!“ Der Besitzer der blauen Augen verlässt den Raum.
> 
> „Das ist so........Wieso muss ich das tragen? Weiß der Kerl nicht, dass ich auch ein Mann bin!“ wird gemault. Eine ältere Frau lächelt in den Spiegel „Süßer, du bist einfach nur Attraktiv. Und wenn er auf so etwas steht? Vielleicht bekommst du dann endlich genug Trinkgeld damit du hier raus kommst.“ „Ja richtig Lena, du weißt Corneo nimmt mir das immer sofort weg. Ich darf außer einigen Gil nichts behalten. Lena, nicht diese Schuhe.“ wird gemeckert, Lena lacht leise „Aber gerade das macht es perfekt. Los, lass ihn nicht warten.“ Ein leichter Klaps landet auf einem Hintern, Lena wird angesehen „Du weißt wer auf mich wartet?“ Lena nickt „Oh ja, und glaube mir du wirst das dieses mal nicht bereuen.“ „Pfft, was weiß sie schon. Gut, mein Geschmack sind Männer, aber das hier......Wäre ich doch nur nie gekommen!“ wird gedacht, dann eine Treppe in Angriff genommen.
> 
> Vor der Tür mit einer verzierten Vier wird angehalten, tief eingeatmet und dann vorsichtig und leicht angeklopft. Eine Stimme ertönt „Herein!“ Stirnrunzeln „Diese Stimme habe ich aber schon mal gehört!“ dann wird die Tür geöffnet und zwei blaue Augen fallen auf einen Mann der auf der Couch sitzt und nun die Tür ansieht. Zwei Augenpaare weiten sich, ein Blaues und ein Grünes, dann senkt sich ein Kopf. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht starren! Das ist Ungehörig.“ wird leise gesagt, die Stimme ist zu hören „Ich gebe zu auch gestarrt zu haben, man hat mich nicht belogen. Du bist angenehm fürs Auge und …..ist die Haarfarbe echt?“ Ein leichtes Lächeln taucht auf und es wird genickt „Ja, trage zwar eine Perücke, aber der Don fluchte um diese Farbe zu finden.“ Nun wird die Tür geschlossen, die Person tritt in den Raum „Bevor ich ihnen zu Nahe trete, sie wissen aber dass ich ein Mann bin?“ wird gefragt, der Mann nickt „Ich stehe nicht auf Freuen, wieso sie dich so angezogen haben weiß ich nicht. Gut,bin das erste mal hier und hoffentlich auch das letzte mal. Ich gehe nach Wutai, wollte noch ein bisschen Dampf ablassen. Werde mal diese Perücke los!“ Mit einem Kopfnicken wird gehorcht, ein leises Lachen ertönt „Der Strubbelkopf! Wegen der Perücke oder Natürlich!“ „Natürlich!“ wird geseufzt, sofort kommt noch eine Frage „Strubbelkopf will ich dich nicht nennen. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?“ Kurz wir überlegt, das ist eigentlich gegen die Regeln des Dons. „Cloud Sir, und wer sie sind weiß ich. Sephiroth, der General von ShinRa!“
> 
> „Stimmt, woher kennst du mich?“ fragt Sephiroth, Cloud überlegt kurz, Dann geht er zu einem mit Eis und einer Flasche gefüllten Eimer und hebt ein Glas hoch. Dann wird Sephiroth angesehen, der nickt: Schnell schenkt Cloud zwei Gläser ein und reicht eines Sephiroth „Was soll´s. Kam von wo ich herkomme um ShinRa beizutreten. Musste übers Meer und habe Reisekrankheit, also nahm ich Tabletten dagegen. Die machen aber Schläfrig. Und als ich aufwachte waren meine Sachen und ebenso das Geld weg mit dem ich die Überfahrt bezahlen wollte. Der Kapitän war sauer und verkaufte mich an den Don. Nun muss ich die Schulden abarbeiten. Da ich aber nicht schlecht aussehe, bekomme ich wenigstens nicht die üblichen Kunden, bin ein bisschen mehr geschützt. Nur als dieser Fettsack auftauchte und der Don sabberte......ich zahlte das ich mich weigerte. Aber der war ekelhaft.“ Cloud schaudert sichtbar, Sephiroth beobachtet das interessiert. Nun nimmt er einen Schluck aus dem Glas „Und ich? Findest du mich auch Ekelhaft?“ Sofort ist Cloud knallrot.
> 
> „Ekelhaft? Sie? Nein, nur......jetzt ist es anders rum. Ich bin ihrer nicht wert. Sie sind Elegant, Attraktiv und der Traum eines jeden Mannes. Oh Gaia, entschuldigen sie bitte!“ Cloud senkt den Kopf, zwei Finger die sanft sein Kinn berühren ziehen den wieder hoch. „Wieso war ehrlich! Und gefallen tust du mir auch.“ Ein Lippenpaar landet auf Clouds, der packt zu als seine Knie weich werden „Oh Gaia, der General von ShinRa küsst mich, Mich, einen Niemand. Darf ich jetzt sterben?“ „Cloud? Lebst du noch?“ wird leise in sein Ohr geflüstert, Cloud murmelt „Weiß ich nicht!“ Lachen, Cloud öffnet seine Augen „Wann habe ich denn die zugemacht?“ und sieht Sephiroth an. Der deutet mit dem Kopf „Ich weiß, das lässt mich wie einen normalen Kunden klingen. Aber ich muss spätestens in vier Stunden wieder im HQ sein. Und ich würde wirklich gerne deinen Körper wenigstens etwas genießen. Kann man aber nicht wenn einem die Zeit fehlt.“ Nun betrachtet Cloud seine Hände die auf Sephiroths Schultern liegen, dann nickt er „Tut mir leid wie ich mich benommen habe.“ Ein Knurren ist zu hören, dann packt Sephiroth Cloud „Ich gefalle dir und du mir. Lassen wir es dabei, wenigstens versinkst du nicht in Ehrfurcht.“ damit landet Cloud auf dem Bett, Sephiroth schüttelt den Kopf „Wieso ein Kleid, die wissen besser! Runter damit!“ Kurz darauf ist Cloud sein Kleid los „Ich erschlage den Don noch, das ist......“ „Nicht, ist aber auch leichter auszuziehen! Einfach nur die Schleifen an der Seite des Höschens öffnen!“ flüstert Cloud, Sephiroth sieht genauer hin, dann grinst er „Uh, wie ein Geschenk das man auspacken darf. Gefällt mir.“ Nun wird gezogen.
> 
> Nun beobachtet Cloud wie Sephiroth sich auszieht, dann umdreht. „Oh Hilfe, ich werde explodieren bevor er mich überhaupt angefasst hat. Dann......“ Sephiroth der nun aufs Bett kommt unterbricht Clouds Gedanken, dann streift ein Finger über Clouds Erektion „Ich sehe, ich gefalle dir sehr gut. Wunderbar, ich mag es nämlich nicht wenn meine Partner nur steif daliegen und Angst vor mir haben.“ „Angst? Wieso Angst? Stehst du auf Schläge, die mag ich nämlich nicht. Sonst? Gaia, du bist ein Traum!“ knurrt Cloud, nimmt einige Strähnen von Sephiroths Haar in seine Hände und küsst den. Ohne sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen bewegt Sephiroth sich, dann wird Cloud in eine aufrechte Position gezogen. Nun löst er sich und sieht Sephiroth verwirrt an, der deutet „Sieh mal da rüber!“ Halb über seine Schulter sehend bemerkt Cloud einen Spiegel, dann wird Sephiroth wieder angesehen. Der nickt „Zu sehen und zu fühlen, macht mehr Spaß. Soll ich es dir zeigen?“ Sofort nickt Cloud, nun lehnt Sephiroth sich gegen das Rückenteil des Bettes und zieht Cloud auf seinen Schoß. „Mal sehen wie dir das gefällt!“ wird geflüstert, dann fühlt Cloud Sephiroths Lippen die über seine Haut wandern. „Oh Gaia!“ seufzt Cloud leise, kurz stoppt Sephiroth Dann nimmt Sephiroth die Wanderung erneut auf.
> 
> Mit einem Lächeln vernimmt Sephiroth die leisen Laute, Stöhnen und Seufzer die Cloud von sich gibt. „Hey, du darfst mich auch anfassen. Ist nicht verboten!“ flüstert Sephiroth, Cloud hebt den Kopf „Wirklich?“ Kurz wird genickt, nun gehen auch Clouds Finger und Lippen auf Wanderschaft. Inzwischen öffnet Sephiroth den Nachttisch und holt etwas raus. Ein zarter Biss zu Sephiroths Schulterblatt lässt den für einen Moment stoppen, dann wird auf den blonden Schopf runtergesehen. „Er könnte in ein, zwei Jahren ein perfekter Liebhaber sein. Aber nicht....“ Ein Biss zu Sephiroths Brustwarze lässt den leise seufzen, nun öffnet Sephiroth die kleine Tube die er in der Hand hat. „Cloud!“ Ein Kopf hebt sich „Mhm?“ „Nicht verkrampfen!“ wird gesagt, Cloud fühlt wie etwas seine Öffnung berührt und dann in ihn eingeführt wird. „Gaia!“ stöhnt Cloud und lehnt seine Hände auf Sephiroths Brustkorb „Stopp oder ich explodiere!“ Mit einem leisen Lachen wird der Finger weitergeschoben, ein „Seph nicht!“ ist zu hören, dann wirft Cloud den Kopf in den Nacken als ihn sein Orgasmus durchfährt. „Gaia, er ist einfach nur Herrlich! Machen wir doch weiter!“ Der einzelne Finger wird durch zwei ersetzt und Sephiroth beginnt die Aufgabe Cloud zu dehnen.
> 
>  
> 
> Mit seinen Fingern in einigen von Sephiroths Strähnen verschränkt liegt Cloud neben dem und versucht seine Augen offen zu halten. „Du bist unersättlich General!“ Ein leises Lachen ist zu hören „Ich glaube das letzte mal wo ich Sex hatte ist mindestens ein halbes Jahr her!“ Nun hebt Cloud seinen Kopf und sieht Sephiroth ungläubig an, der nickt „Die Meisten wollen mich eigentlich nur als eine Trophäe oder um zu prahlen sie hätten den General von ShinRa im Bett gehabt. Hasse ich wie die Pest. Ich mir One-Night-Stands suchen? Bin zu bekannt. Deshalb war ich gezwungen her zu kommen, der Don hält die Klappe. Er weiß, ich würde dieses Haus dem Erdboden gleichmachen käme es an die Öffentlichkeit ich war hier. Du? Warst eine Überraschung. Hast dich nicht beeindrucken lassen von dem wer ich war.“ „Ich war beeindruckt, wollte dich aber. Du bist.....ach vergiss es. Aber wenigstens kann ich jetzt ab und zu mal träumen während ich meine Schulden abarbeite.“ Nun schließen sich Clouds Augen, als sein Atem Sephiroth sagt das Cloud schläft verlässt der das Bett und zieht sich an. Bevor Sephiroth das Zimmer verlässt, dreht er sich kurz um.
> 
>  
> 
> „Hey, da ist jemand der will mir dir sprechen!“ Cloud senkt seine Tasse Kaffee und funkelt den Mann an „Barty, du weißt wie jeder in hier. Hatten wir einen Kunden für mehr als zwei Stunden haben wir den Tag frei. Ich gehe jetzt „nach Hause“ um mal auszuschlafen. Heute abend......“ „Och halt mal die Klappe Kurzer, an der Hintertür. Er lässt sich nicht abwimmeln und meinte, er komme dich auch holen wenn es sein muss. GEH!“ Mit der Tasse in der Hand geht Cloud grummelnd zur Hintertür, öffnet diese und starrt dann die Person die dort steht an „General?“ Sephiroth sieht Cloud an „Komisch, vor einigen Stunden war ich noch Seph! Was hat sich geändert?“ Cloud deutet „Ähm, du trägst deine Kriegsuniform? Soll ich dich dann Seph nennen! Und was willst du hier?“ Nun sieht Sephiroth an sich runter „Ups, vergaß ich. Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Hubschrauber. Und wollte bevor ich nach Wutai gehe dir zweierlei mitteilen. Ich habe die Schulden die du beim Don hast bezahlt, du bist frei zu gehen wohin du willst.“ Clouds Augen weiten sich „Aber......“ „Genau aber, das ist die zweite Nachricht die ich habe. Einen Kadetten oder Infanteristen darf ich nicht als Liebhaber haben, einen SOLDATEN schon. Falls du noch interessiert bis in ShinRa einzutreten wartet dort oben ein junger Mann auf dich. Er heißt Zackery Fair, wird Hündchen oder Zack genannt, ist Hyperaktiv und wird, wenn du diesen Zettel am Empfang des HQ abgibst sich um dich kümmern. Dir helfen ein SOLDAT zu werden. Cloud vergiss nicht Luft zu holen!“ Mit einem Pfeifen zieht Cloud Luft ein „Wieso tust du das?“ Kurz wird sich am Ohr gekratzt „Schon bevor unserem ersten mal nanntest du mich Seph! Das hat mir gefallen, weder General oder Sephiroth genannt zu werden. Würde ich gerne wieder hören. Aber ob ich aus Wutai wiederkomme? Weiß ich nicht, genauso wenig wie wann!“ Cloud ergreift den Zettel, dann stellt er sich auf die Zehenspitzen. „Egal, ich warte Seph!“ Warme Lippen landen auf Sephiroths, der umfasst Cloud. Dann lösen sich die Beiden, Cloud sieht hinter Sephiroth her der nun auf einen Hubschrauber zuläuft.


End file.
